The present invention relates to absorbent articles, and more particularly to disposable diapers.
A various assortment of disposable diapers have been proposed for use on infants, and have become increasingly popular with parents since they may be discarded after a single use and need not be laundered. Such diapers are normally constructed having a fluid impervious backing sheet, a fluid pervious top or cover sheet, and an absorbent pad intermediate the backing and cover sheets. The diapers have also been provided with tape fasteners normally having a securement portion having adhesive covered with a release sheet.
One of the problems associated with such diapers has been recurrent leakage from the absorbent pad in the waistline portion. Further, it is desirable that the release sheets of such fasteners are not separated from the diaper when removed from the securement portions, since such loose release sheets must be discarded by the parents during placement of the diaper, thus causing inconvenience of necessary disposal.